Bringing on the heat
by KimSehun
Summary: The elgang decides to go on a trip to America and during the trip Elesis develops very deep feelings for Add and She struggles to find a way to confess her love to Add. The story is mainly AddxElesis but other pairings may be mentioned
1. Chapter 1

**Okayyyy everybody this story is going to be an ElesisxAdd story even though my favorite pairing is AddxAra Aaaannnnd it's going to show a more Caring side to Add then all my other stories, but his personality will still be their so I hope you enjoy and remember to rate and review!**

Classes and Charecters:

Add- Lunatic Psyker- 18

Elesis- Grand Master- 17

Ara- Sakra Devanam- 17

Chung- Deadly Chaser- 19

Eve- Code Nemesis- 18

Raven- Blade Master- 23

Rena- Night Watcher- 22

Elsword- Lord Knight- 17

Aisha- Void Princess- 16

It was a nice hot summer day and apparently the Two Youngest men in the gang invited the El Gang on a trip to America All of the members were happy to see that the Lunatic Psyker and Lord Knight were bonding and that they were able to escape the Heat from Seoul.

~12:58 AM~ Seoul Korea,

"Hello is everybody up I'm not getting any younger!" The voice belonged to the very annoyed Lunatic Psyker "we're leavin For our flight in an hour where are the others Elsword." Add shouted in panic. "why don't you yell louder?" Add glared at Elsword "you know... This is your fault, you chose the tickets that had to be scheduled at 2 in the morning." as if it was magic the entire gang came downstairs at the same time. "Thank god you guys are done now let's go!" the gang followed after The Lunatic Psyker and the young Lord knight Outside with their luggage.

"Okay so... here are the groups..." everybody looked at the two in shock. "Groups?! No way am I going to be stuck in a group with you Elsword!" Aisha shouted. "We'll, how lucky are you..." Aisha applauded and was about to cheer until... "You're with me!" A shadow covered her as she grabbed her stuff and got into Elsword's car. "Okay lets do this quick Eve, Chung, you two are with me too!" He said as he got into the car. "Yes sir," Eve said as she ordered oberon and Ophelia to carry her stuff for her.

"okayyy... And for my group it's going to be Ara, Elesis, Rena, and Raven, is that okay?" Unlike Elswords group Add's group high fived eachother and instantly got in the car without no problems. "Oh yeah Raven... Can you drive? I'm sorry but I don't have a drivers license yet." Raven patted Add on the shoulder "yeah I'll drive, you worked hard to plan this out anyways... Think of this as a thank you," Add thanked Raven once more and got into the car. "Okay, so why are we in your group?" Ara asked curiously as they headed to the airport.

"We'll, for one I cant drive, and two... Elsword made me choose you and Elesis because he thinks I need to bond with his sister and you." Ara nodded and whispered something too Elesis making her blush as she looked at Add. "Oh and I forgot, its going to be a 72 hour flight because we chose the long way, so we stop in Tokyo for 12 hours and finally head to Hong Kong and stop there for about 36 hours, then... After that a direct flight of 23 hours to Los Angeles." Rena applauded Add "woowwww your so smart Add when did you learn all of this?" Add looked at her as if it was obvious. "I've been trapped for a long time surrounded by billions of books... Self explanatory." Rena smiled to herself as she looked ahead. "Oh... I see, thanks Add!" He shook his head "no problem..."

~2:05 AM~ Incheon Airport,

"We'll... I guess me and you sit together for the rest of this flight Elesis." Add said as he threw his backpack onto the storage on top of them. "Heheh... I guess so... Please, try to be comfortable with me okay?" Elesis said as she patted the chair next to her. "Thanksss~" Add said as he smiled and sat down "hey, you should smile more Add, it makes you look handsome." Add stared at her curiously "why would you care?" Elesis's cheeks instantly became covered in red as she panicked "umm... It's because.. I-I Like you... I MEAN AS A FRIEND OF COURSE!" She hid her face after that because she was embarrassed by the way she stumbled on her words.

Add gave a small laugh before he patted her head and plugged in his headphones. "Awwww look at Them!" Rena said from seats away with a creepy smile. "uhhh... Rena? You should-" the Blade Master was interrupted "I should pay attention to you?" Raven took a second to think."no... But you should get off... People are staring..." her body was stretched over Ravens lap as she was trying to peek at Add and Elesis. "Oh... ahem.. Sorry!" She said as she sat herself up straight and hid her blushing cheeks.

"So Do you like me?... AS A FRIEND I MEAN!" Elesis asked awkwardly then Add looked at her confused and took off his headphones "hmm?" Elesis was relieved he didn't hear what she said awhile ago. "Oh, I'm just curious do you like me as a friend?" And just nodded awkwardly without answering it was silent for a whole minute, she knew what his answer was and She felt somehow heartbroken from his answer just then out of nowhere. "Yes, Elesis I like you as a friend." her heart suddenly started to beat and she started to breathe heavily Add leaned towards her a little more "hmmm?" She looked at him surprised "ohh it's nothing." Add nodded and put on his headphones once again. "why do i feel so strange towards him?" She thought to herself as she opened the blanket that was offered on the plane and pulled it up to her neck.

~8:24 AM~ Tokyo Narita,

"Damn... This place looks niceeee." Elsword commented as he strolled out of the gate. Rena tugged on Add's shoulder "so... Leader Add, do we just wait here for 8 hours... Or do we go to a hotel?" Add took a minute to think "Mmmmm... That's the problem... Can you guys stay awake or would you like some rest?" The gang started to think. "its only 12 hours, we could sit here and wait." Chung said as he sat down. "So does everyone agree with Chung?" Everybody but Elesis nodded, Add saw this and so did the gang, so he came up next to her and whispered In her ear "Elesis, are you tired? We can rest if you want?" Elesis came back to her senses and spoke "oh yeah I can wait, I wasn't tired I was just dozing off." Everybody was satisfied and the Gang decided to stay.

the Grand Master found her way to a japanese Cafe and ordered a small caramel cappuccino and sat down onto one of the chairs and waited patiently. After getting her order she decided to Head back to where the gang was waiting. When she finally got there Chung was talking with Eve, Elsword was actually bonding with Add, Aisha was sleeping, and Rena was showing things too Ara while Raven was memorizing his lines for an upcoming drama he was in. "I'm so bored..." She said quietly as she sat down in a quite corner just then she heard footsteps coming up behind Her.

"Heeyyyy sis!" Elsword said as he slapped her sisters cheek lightly "Cut it out hyung..." Elesis turned her whole body around to see the tall lunatic psyker right next to her little brother. "Oh don't worry Add its Okay~" Add looked at her concerned as he sighed and crossed his arms. "Okayyy hyung, tell her what you need." Add rolled his eyes once again. "Okayy big sis I want you to bond with Add a little more! You two always fight and Rena said she saw you two enjoying yourselves on the plane so... Bond!" Elesis started to pout at Elsword "your my little brother why are you dragging me into this?!" Elsword backed away then ran off laughing.

"You know... He is right." Add said as he sat down next to her. "why? Do you have a reason?" Add smiled once again "umm me and him are the leaders right now so... It's sort of right for him to do that." She was about to comment again until she noticed how she was wrong in the first place. "I guess its not bad anyways... No matter how many times we fought, your my ideal type." Elesis started blushing and hid her face from him.

meanwhile the creepy elf was enjoying the scene once again "Rena... People are watching you... Again." Rena glared at Raven "I like drama okay?" He shook his head once more "It looks like you want to suck my..." Rena started to blush madly "oh Right! Sorry Raven... I forgot..."

~9:58 PM~ Tokyo Narita

"We'll... We meet again." Add said as he threw his backpack into the storage once more "you ready to go to Hong Kong?" Elesis nodded as Add sat down next to her. "Why does he make me feel all warm inside." Elesis thought as she covered herself with a blanket. "The plane will be taking off in a moment please fasten your seatbelts and make sure to read the emergency sheet." Add gave her a wink before putting on his headphones again.

After awhile Elesis grew tired and slept on Add's shoulder in the process she drooled onto his sleeve. "Elesis? Your drooling on my..." after a while nothing was heard from the Grand Master because she was fast asleep. After awhile Add couldn't help but find her so cute in that position. But being nice... He grabbed a pillow and put it under her head so she wouldn't wake up finding out she drooled on him.

Moments later Add finally fell asleep and Elesis was awake she didn't know what to do at that time so she looked around trying to keep herself busy until she landed on Add's lips... "Why do I want them so bad..." she thought as she leaned in towards Add. "C'mon control yourself Elesis... You and him just got friendly with eachother you dont wanna ruin it!" She thought again as she grabbed her armrest "Be honest and just Kiss Him!" she heard the back of her head say. "No Elesis be a good girl and wait..." She finally controlled herself until the bad voice striked "No be A Bad girl... Those lips have never been kissed before, Don't you want to claim them as yours Elesis?" Elesis could feel her body moving again.

she was a few millimeters away from his lips she could feel his breath slightly hitting her lips as she closed her eyes and prepared herself. Just then Rena fell over Raven again which made noise and brang her back to reality, Add finally woke up and saw Elesis stretched over his lap. "You tired?" he asked as he started to run his fingers through her beautiful red hair "umm.. No... I-I just fell over!" She said as she started to blush. "We'll... Goodnight Elesis." Add said as he closed his eyes once more.

and so the flight all went we'll without any troubles for the rest of the gang...But what awaits them in Hong Kong?

**Okayyy that it for this chapter guys I hope to see you guys next time good news I'm also going to finish this! But for now Leave a honest review to help me with my writing thanks everyone! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg like thank you so much Guys! This is my first story with another pairing other then AddxAra and I feel so happy that you guys love it thank you for all your support and enjoy! ~KimSehun**

**btw I forgot to mention all Charecters are famous idols so from this point on remember that, I'm sorry for not telling you guys this earlier.**

previously, On a flight to Hong Kong it seems as though Elesis lost control of her Body due to her feelings, She always had a large hate for Add and never thought one day she would fall hard for the Lunatic Psyker but all that would change because of a simple Trip.

~12:50 AM~ Hong Kong, China

It was very early in the morning the very tired Grand Master was finally awoken by the pilots voice coming from the plane. "Welcome to Hong Kong Everybody you may now proceed to your bags and carriers the plane will dock in a moment thank you."

Elesis yawned loudly as she got up from her seat and stretched. "I better go get the bags Add." She was about to get up from her seat until she found Add carrying all of her stuff for her. "A-Add you d-don't really have to Ca-" Add flashed a smile at her and started to move towards the exit. "why does he make my heart race?!" Elesis thought to herself as she followed Add into the airport.

"Finally, Add can we rest now? My chest hurts from sitting to long." Rena complained as she let out a small yawn. "Yes Rena Noona, what kind of hotel would you like? 3-4- or 5 star..." The gang pretty much knew what hotel they were going to stay at "5 STAR PLEAAAASEE! That idiot Elsword kept me awake the entire time!" Aisha pouted as they came towards the exit.

"We'll... 5 stars it is everyone!" Add said as he rolled his eyes. "Okayyy shut up and Enjoy Sugarrrr Plum! Welcome to Hong Kong!" Elsword announced as he stood in the titanic pose outside the airport. All the members rolled their eyes and sat down waiting for their taxi to arrive. "Umm... A-Add?" Elesis stuttered as she stared at him eating a package of pocky! "Hmm?" She started to smile and shake her head "Can I?... Ha- never mind it's stupid..." Her stomach growled a little more "you want one?" Add said as he waved one in front of her face taunting her.

"ummm..." He quickly shoved it in his mouth. "Just Ask." He said as he slowly munched on one again. "Okay... Can I have one?" Add smiled As the last stick hung from his lips. "I'm hungry... So lets share it." Elesis nodded and waited for him to split it in half but it never happened. She looked at him again to see the pocky still hanging from his lips "so?" He said feeling impatient. Elesis breathed in and leaned towards a tiny bit and slowly drew back a tiny bit Blushing at the moment. "Nevermind I'll just eat La-" Add grabbed the back of her head and quickly pulled her into the snack. "Oh my god!" Elesis thought as her lips were only a millimeter away from his.

"that wasn't so hard wasn't it?" Add said as he stood up and headed towards the taxi headed to their hotel. Add turned around once more and sent a sound wave from his palm to get the groups attention. "Okay everybody as your host for this trip I shall treat for dinner... Sound good?" The group cheered all except for Elesis again because she had something else on mind. Elesis blushed again when she felt Add's touch again this time on her hand. "C'mon, sit with me." He said as he pulled her towards the cab.

~2:48 AM~ Beijing, China

"Okayy everyone I know your all tired, especially our noona Rena, but as promised I shall treat for dinner, unless our other guide Elsword, wants to split the bill." Everybody couldn't help but smile "no way Add it was your idea!" Elsword said as he gripped his wallet, Add chuckled and started to laugh like a mad scientist before his face turned back into his serious one again. "Yeah okay, im gonna be honest it was my words and I'll pay."

"You better, I hope it's not one of those jokes again..." Add Gave Eve a glare before turning it into a smile. "Fine, if your right then I'll sleep in the hallway deal?" Eve's lips formed an evil smile as she let out a fake yawn. "Add... I'm huuungry..." Ara pouted as she rubbed her stomach. "well... We're here Han." She gave him a glare as he opened up the back door for her.

~3:20 AM~ Beijing, China

Ara hopped up and down excitedly as she saw Add shuffling the beef and vegetables in a pan. "wowwww I didn't know you could cook Add! You, should totally teach me." Elesis sat in the corner admiring Add as she spelled his name with the vegetables on her plate. "Hmm... What do we have here?" Elesis quickly turned her head around surprised, and faceplanted right into Rena's big... chest "Rena! You don't have to creep up on me like that." Rena frowned "I'm sorry, I was just wondering what are you doing with your vegetables?" Elesis's cheeks became covered in red as she grabbed her fork and quickly scrambled the food on her plate "oh nothing, I-I'm just... bored?..." Rena smiled as she skipped away towards Raven. "Raven Oppa, do you see whats happening?!"

Raven patted the seat next to him signaling for Rena to sit down. "Whats going on?" Rena's lips formed into smile as she whispered into Raven's ear "Elesis... Likes Add..." Raven chuckled as he took a sip from his drink. "This is good news... But why do you have to tell me?" Rena playfully shoved Ravens shoulder before she laid on his lap. "Because... the two look so cute."

Elesis couldn't help but smile as she saw Add cooking the last meal for himself, she admired how he would prepare every one else's meals first... In fact hers first... Before cooking his. Add finally sat himself down at a table by himself and started eating sweat was visible on his head from all the work he was doing and Elesis couldn't help but feel all warm inside. She gathered all her courage and sat next to him. "Heyyy how's it goin?" Add asked as he took a gulp of his soda. "Umm.. Good... How about you?" Elesis asked nervously as she messed with her hair.

"good... You know-... you..." Add started to laugh lightly. "Nothing it's stupid..." Elesis was really curious..."Add tell me!" She started to attack him with playful shoves. "okayy, I am actually happy Elsword put me and you together... You, make me happy." Add started to smile again capturing Elesis's heart again. Elesis began to blush again for no reason causing Add to worry "why is your face red? Are you feeling alright?" She blushed more as she felt his caring hand touch her forehead. "No Add, I'm good." He nodded before picking up his tray and dumping it away. "So, how much will that be." Add asked for the bill as the rest of the gang packed up, "that will be 43.67 sir." Add pulled out his wallet but fainted as he stared at Eve.

"so I guess you'll be sleeping in the hallway then." Eve pulled out a penny from her purse and handed it to Add. "C'mon Eve it's just one cent I-" Eve slapped Add hard enough for him to shut up "a bets a bet you lose I win~" she cheered as she exited the restraunt.

**Okayy that's it for this chapter guyzzx some spoilers for the next chapter because If I add them onto this chapter it will take too long... So, Add has to sleep in the hallway now poor Add :( but he'll wake up in someone's room! You guys already guessed it I assume but thanks for reading guys make sure to rate and review**

**Okayy I am so sorry for not updating, It's because school is pretty much in my way so please i understand if you guys are upset. Blame me... But yeah be prepared for updates soon.**


End file.
